Nana
by Neko-Ninde
Summary: Los Akatsuki van detras del Jinchuuuriki de Raijuu, pero este escapa de ellos y por azar del destino llega a Suna.


Espero que os guste el fic, que ha inventado mi amiga Iori-chan, y yo estoy escribiendo.

* * *

Nana

Estaba amaneciendo cuando a lo lejos se veía una pequeña aldea en llamas casi destruida y a una chica montada a caballo alejándose de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía. En las mano lleva un bulto envuelto es una mantita que no paraba de moverse y berrear. Seguía cabalgando, cuando un kunai se clavo en una de las patas del caballo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, antes de que el corcel se derrumbara la chica salto ágilmente con el bulto en sus brazos. Corrió unos metros más hasta pararse. Sabía que no podría escapar, así que escondió el bulto entre los arbusto, después de haberle dado un beso y volvía al camino y allí espero a que sus perseguidores vinieran. No tardaron mucho en aparece.

-Al final has decidido dejar de huir-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros, recogidos con una cola, y de ojos rojos como la sangre. Llevaba el protector de Konoha, con el símbolo tachado y una capa negra de nubes rojas. Su compañera tenía el pelo azul con un adorno en el pelo en forma de flor. Llevaba la misma capa que el hombre.

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto la chica desafiante.

-Queremos a Raijuu-responde el hombre.

La chica empieza a acumular chakra lo que provoca que el cielo se empieza a oscurecer y que se empiecen a haber varios relámpagos.

-Si lo queréis, tendréis que matarme. No será tarea fácil.-dice empezando a acumular rayos en sus manos izquierda, para lanzarlos y atacar a sus perseguidores.

La mujer de pelo azul se deshace en papeles en forma de mariposa y ataca a la chica pero esta los pulveriza con los rayos de su mano. La mujer se vuelve a formar detrás de la chica, esta se da la vuelta y le empieza a lanzar rayos muy seguidamente. Provocando que la mujer ni si quiera los vea y que le alcancen en el pecho. Cuando iba a matar a la Akatsuki con el último ataque, el hombre se pone entre la chica y la mujer sujetando un extraño bulto con la mano. El bulto no paraba de llorar y moverse.

-Si vienes con nosotros el bebe no sufrirá ningún daño, pero si por el contrario te niegas, lo matare-dice calmado.

La chica agacha la cabeza con varias lágrimas en los ojos, debido a la impotencia, y lentamente los rayos de sus manos van desapareciendo. Entonces la mujer se levanta con mucho es fuerzo y con varios papeles que surgen de su brazo, ata a la chica.

-Buena chica- dice el hombre.

La chica lo mira con rabia. El hombre vuelve a echar un vistazo el bebe, lo seguía teniendo sujeto con una mano. Sonríe de forma sádica y entonces aprieta su mano hasta que aplasta la cabeza del pequeño. La chica se queda estática sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Entonces desató su verdadera fuerza de ira y desesperación.

-¡¡¡¡¡TE MATARÉ HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!-le pregunta intentado soltarse sin conseguirlo.

-Mejor que tenga una muerte rápida y no que muera de frio-Dice el hombre dando se la vuelta y empezando a caminar. Entonces un rayo atraviesa su espalda y cuando mira hacia atrás ve a su compañera totalmente carbonizada. De la chica salían varias colas en forma de rayos y su cuerpo estaba totalmente recubierto por chispas.

El hombre se pone en posición de ataque, pero la chica desaparece, volviendo a aparecer detrás del hombre pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho y electrocutándolo. El hombre se puso de pie, ese golpe era directo al corazón. Vio como volvía a desaparecer. El hombre miro por todos los lados sin verla, y cuando se volvió a sentir varias descargas de bastante voltaje…

- ¡¡¡NO QUEDARÁ DE TI NI EN POLVO, CABRÓN!!!

Ni si quiera vio como la chica lo atacó. Ahora lo hacia de una forma muy continua y desordenada, sin ninguna estrategia, se movía por instinto y rabia. El hombre decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes, y haciendo varios sellos desaparece. La chica, ya en su forma normal, aparece junto los resto de bebe. Las lágrimas no le salían, un grito de dolor ahogado por la rabia combatía por salir al aire y gritar.

Enterró el cuerpecito al pie de un olmo y guiada por su locura y rabia emprendió el camino hacia el desierto. Con suerte solo duraría unos días.

………………………………………………………….

Llevaba dos días andando sin descanso por el desierto, había llegado al desierto el día anterior. Estaba bastante hambrienta y sedienta, también empezó a notar el cansancio por culpa del combate y de haber desatado el poder de Raijuu, pero no podía parar, porque notaba el olor de ese hombre cerca. La sangre por las heridas de quemaduras era característica, y podía notarlo a varios kilómetros.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo la chica cayó de rodillas en la arena, las fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Lo biológico podía una vez más contra el corazón.

Al abrir los ojos vio la mantita de su bebe, toda mancha de sangre de este. La ira la volvió a inundar, provocando que Raijuu tomara otra vez su cuerpo, pero esta vez sacando todas sus colas, Raijuu empezó a lanzar rayos por todos lados, la ira lo inundaba. De repente, notó como las fuerzas lo abandonaban cayendo la chica inconsciente en la arena.

Mientras tanto en Suna, el kazekage, el antiguo jinchuuriki del Shukaku, Gaara, estaba leyendo unos documentos, cuando noto un chakra bastante fuerte a lo lejos, fueron solo unos escasos segundos, pero fueron los suficientes como para notarlo. Gaara se levanto de su mesa y miro por la ventana, notaba que alguien estaba en peligro. Así que mando a llamar a varios jonin, para organizar una búsqueda.

Entretanto, un chico de 16 con la cara pintada de blanco con líneas morada y que va vestido de negro con tres pergaminos en la espalda, él era Kankuro un Jonin Suna y el hermano mayor del Kazekage, volvía de una misión. Iba algo distraído pensando en el trabajo cuando tropezó con algo y al mirar hacia abajo se quedo sorprendido al ver a una chica inconsciente en la arena. Se arrodillo en la arena cogiendo a la chica por los hombros. La chica era bastante guapa según él, sus cabellos eran rubios y rizados, con algunas pecas por la cara, la chica no era muy alta y se notaba que era una ninja porque su cuerpo estaba bastante ejercitado, seguramente debido a un duro entrenamiento. Entonces Kankuro vio que la chica esta abrazada a algo, este se lo quito con mucho cuidado, para ver que era una mantita manchada de sangre. Guardo la prenda, para volverse a fijar en la muchacha.

-Debe de tener unos 17 años.- Su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado. Cuando fue a quitarle el pelo de la cara para observar mejor la herida en la frente esté, al contacto con su mano desprendió una leve corriente que hizo retroceder a Ninja.- ¿Chakra con electricidad?... Es como la arena de Gaara.

Se puso de pie con la chica en brazos y se puso nuevo en camino hacia Suna.

…………………………………………………….

Gaara estaba nervioso después de aquella repentina sensación, así que fue a dar instrucciones a los Jonin a la salida de la villa. Cuando vio llegar a Kankuro con una chica en los brazos, Gaara lo mira con curiosidad, ese cuerpo desprendía una energía extraña. Casi imperceptible, algo parecido a cuando apagas un gran fuego y las ascuas aun son perceptibles a la mañana siguiente.

-Gaara, encontré a esta chica inconsciente en el desierto. Creo que debería verla un medico–dice Kankuro. Gaara mira a la chica y después mira al marionetista.

-Enseguida.- y llamo a algunos ninjas para que la llevaran a la ciudad.- Ahora ven a mi despacho-le dice, Kankuro asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia el hospital lo más rápido posible. Mientras Gaara cancela las instrucciones y vuelve a su despacho. No sin antes mirar hacia los cuatro hombres que llevaban a la extraña muchacha y notar que les costaba mantener el contacto físico y que de vez en cuando daban repullos hacia atrás.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews para saber vuestra opinion.

Muchos besos.

Neko-Ninde


End file.
